Operation: Red Exodus
Event Information Red Lokust LSD}} Notable Event Prizes Event HUD Notable Event Features Event Shop Tiers & Objectives }} Remnants Arms Caches }} Event Base & Fortress Layouts }} Additional Information *All Players begin the event with 4 Restart Tokens. *'' '' utilizes a updated version of the Faction Track System. ** : ***16 Total Main Track Missions ( 12 Attack & 4 Defense ). ****Defense Missions are Optional and Retriable if initially failed. ****Every forth Main Track Mission unlocks a Faction Track Mission. ** : ***4 Total Faction Track Missions ( All Attack ). ****Faction Track Ally : Corpus. ****Additional Restart Tokens awarded for completing Mission #3. *Maximum Event Experience Points ( eXP ) payouts per fully completed pass of ALL tack missions : ** - Complete pass of all Main Track ( Attack & Defense ) and Faction Track Missions. *** - Main Track Missions Completed. **** - Attack Missions **** - Optional Defense Missions *** - Faction Track Missions * > : **Awards or Omega Romero Scrap Parts. ***If a base is completed by a player with 80 Scrap Parts already the are awarded Thorium instead of parts. **The Blitz ( ) option was available for the minimum cost of ?? Gold. *Platoon Infamy exchange will be disabled for the duration of the event. Narrative Highlights *To be entered Trivia *'' '' is the 8th Special Event to feature the Red Lokust faction as the antagonist. **Previous Red Lokust events were : ***Operation: Red Swarm - ( #11 ) ( Feb 2013 ) ***Operation: Halcyon - ( #16 ) ( Jul 2013 ) ***Operation: Red Storm (2014) - ( #22 ) ( Jan 2014 ) ***Operation: Wildfire - ( #44 ) ( Nov 2015 ) ***Operation: Frostbite - ( #45 ) ( Dec 2015 ) ***Operation: Aftermath - ( #46 ) ( Jan 2016 ) ***Operation: Remnants - ( #47 ) ( Feb 2016 ) *Completing the amount of missions to acquire additional Restart Tokens awards the following eXP per pass : ** - Required Main & Faction Track Missions completed ( ). *** - For 9 Main Track Attack Missions ( 2-4, 6-7 & 10-12 ). *** - For 3 Main Track Defense Missions ( 1, 5 & 9 ). *** - For 3 Faction Track Attack Missions ( 1-3 ). ** - Required Main & Faction Track Missions completed ( ). *** - For 9 Main Track Attack Missions ( 2-4, 6-7 & 10-12 ). *** - For 3 Faction Track Attack Missions ( 1-3 ). Event Firsts & Records * : ** ** *Special Event Firsts : ** Related Pages External Links *R.U.B.I.'s Facebook : Operation: Red Exodus - ( Official ) * * * * * Quotes Gallery - Event Messages RedExodus-EventMessage-1-Pre.png|Event Message #1 RedExodus-EventMessage-2-Pre.png|Event Message #2 RedExodus-EventMessage-3-24h-Pre.png|Event Message #3 RedExodus-EventMessage-4-Start.png|Event Message #4 RedExodus-EventMessage-5-24h-Remaining.png|Event Message #5 RedExodus-EventMessage-6-End.png|Event Message #6 Gallery - Event Features Cricket-SmallPic.png|Cricket Red Lokust NPC Unit Hermit-SmallPic.png|Hermit Red Lokust NPC Unit ScrapMetal-Gifts.png|Christmas Gifts Scrap Metal SectorGoalPoints.png|Event Feature : Sector Goal - Omega Romero Co-OperativePlay-Warning.png|Event Feature : Co-Operative Play Gallery - Event Misc RedExodus-Logo-Large.png|Official Event Logo RedLokust-FactionTraits.png|Red Lokust Faction Traits RestartToken-Award.png|Restart Token RestartToken-Use.png|Using a Restart Token ShadowOps-DamageBuff-(6%).png|Shadow Ops Max Damage Buff Shadow Ops Cycle #?? RelocationDisabled.png|Sector Relocation Disabled During Event RedExodus-Leaderboard-Final-Top5.png|Final Event Leaderbord Showing Top 5 eXP Earners Gallery - Event & Base Instructions RedExodus-Instructions-1of1.png|Event Instructions : Sector Goals RedExodus-BaseInstructions-AllyFaction-Corpus.png|Base Instructions Ally Faction - Gallery - Event Shop Sentry-LargePic.png|Sentry GEN III Sentinels ( ) Sentry-TrainingToken.png|Sentry Faction Training Token OutForJustice-MainPic.png|Out For Justice Romero Epic Tech RedExodus-LargePic.png|Red Exodus War Trophy Scrooge-LargePic-3D.png|Scrooge Special Op RedExodus-EventShop.png|Event Shop Full Gallery - Main Track Prizes ArmsCache-Bronze-RedExodus.gif|Bronze Arms Cache Track : Main Mission : 4 & 7 Rolls : 3 ArmsCache-Silver-RedExodus.gif|Silver Arms Cache Track : Main Mission : 8 & 11 Rolls : 3 ArmsCache-Gold-RedExodus.gif|Gold Arms Cache Track : Main Mission : 12 & 15 Rolls : 3 ArmsCache-Boss-RedExodus.gif|Boss Arms Cache Track : Main Mission : 16 Rolls : 3 ArmsCache-Black-GenI-RedExodus.gif|Black Arms Cache Track : Main Mission : 1 Rolls : 1 ArmsCache-Black-GenII-RedExodus.gif|Black Arms Cache Track : Main Mission : 2 Rolls : 1 Andrew-LargePic.png|Andrew ( S ) Track : Main Mission : 6, 10, 14 Gallery - Faction Track Prizes ArmsCache-Black-Token-RedExodus.gif|Black Arms Cache Track :Faction Mission : 3 Rolls : 3 Sentry-LargePic.png|Sentry Track : Faction Mission : 1, 3, 4 RestartToken-LargePic.png|Restart Token Track : Faction Missions : 3 MassiveXP-ICON-Lg.png|200,000 eXP Track : Faction Missions : 4 Gallery - New Map Icons SentryBase-MapICON.png|Leve 5 Event Base Icon AndrewBase-MapICON.png|Leve 10 Event Base Icon Video Navigation